This Time Revised
by The Hidden Grave
Summary: Sora Is a foster child, with out the knowlege he is a prince in exile, a mix of light and dark. His new home is filled with hatred and violence. Until she comes and changes his life back to its original course. This Time Revised****
1. Chapter 1

_I am revising This Time and hopefuly it will turn out better this time as i kinda lost myself in the middle Sorry to those who really enjoyed it._

**Prologue**

Sora wanders slowly through the cemetery searching for a paticular grave site. As he rounds the corner a red headed girl in a dark hoodie strides past with tears running down her face. Sora notices there are some yellow roses on the tomb stone beside the one he had been seaching for. As he aproaches the stones he reads the inscription.

Takuki Swanda  
Loving Father and Husband  
1979-2004

"This was probably her father" Sora mutters confidently as he continues onward to his real reason for coming to the cemetary. The next grave was fairly new but already had vines growing up the face of it. The vines covered some of the writing but Sora could recite what is said from memory.

Haruko Hurahara  
Loving Mother  
1976-2000

"Hi mom, I think I will call you that, even if I am just an adopted annoyance.I don't know what I should to do anymore. I started cutting a couple of months ago, I don't know why but it just seemed to make me feel better. Today in gym my sweat bands got ripped of while fighting with my sparring partner and now the whole school knows. The Sakura-sensai and Syaoran-sensai siad they were going to inform father about it. The group is also worried about me allot. I know this is not what I should be doing but I feel the need to repent for what I I better get home before dad gets angry. Here are the roses I picked out for you." I say with a small smile. As I turn to walk away I set a small vase filled with black and red roses beside the Grave.

ZZZZZZZZ

Please Reveiw

The hidden grave


	2. The Fated Two Meet

_I do not own kingdom hearts just the plot of this story._

_Please read and review!_

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Chapter 2: The Fallen Two Meet**

"Hello? Is anyone home?" Sora calls as he slowly opens the door to the darkened home."Hmmmm.. Seems to be empty" Sora mumbles to his self. He starts for the stair case just round the corner at the end of the hallway As he rounded the end of the hallway the lights came on and sitting at the kitchen table was his foster father with beer in hand.

"You wouldnt happen to have a idea about why the school would phone me boy? Markus Hurahara (note this is soras foster fathers name) asks the figure moving for the stairs.

"Nope, not at all, _dad_." Sora replied almost instantly.

"So not only do you cut your self, you also LIE TO YOUR FATHER." Markus yells starting to slurr his words.

"Oh get off it, like you even care about me, drunken bastard." Sora snaps back. As Markus begins to wind up his arm to strike, Sora begins to laugh,　"Like you would hit me today. Remember who has to work so we can eat."

"I dont need you, boi." Markus slurrs slowly.

"If you hit me it will bruise, and i will not be able to go to work because they would ask questions and find out that you abuse me. Thus causing you more problems." Sora Dictates slowly as if talking to a ape.

"Then...get...your...ass...out...oh...here." Markus slurrs heavily starting to droop from excessive drinking.

"Gladly" Sora exhales while walking up the stairs.

Sora enters his room and throws his bag on the bed and quickly changes in to some street clothes.  
"Shit, Cid is going to kill me if I am late again. Damn, Ill have to take the bike." Sora curses.

The garage door opens to a revving engine of a sleek black motor bike.(I don't know how to describe this so just imagine clouds bike from advent children) Sora lets of the brakes and guns it down the street.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A little while Later

"Holy shit Sora, what the fuck do you think you are doing going that speed." Cid screams at the top of his lungs. "Never take a risk like that again, I would rather see you late then go to my sister's son's funeral."

"Yes Cid, sorry Cid." Sora replies humbly.

"Good now there is someone i would like you to meet, she just moved here and was looking for a job." Cid excitedly exclaims.

"OK, Cid" Sora says rather unenthusiastically.

"Kairi, you can come up front now." Cid calls in to the back room of the clothing store.

"Pretty name ocean" Sora mumbles to himself.

A Petite girl with a dark hoodie and red hair strode out from behind the curtain that block the warehouses door.

"Hi, my name is Kairi, nice to meet you." The young girl introduced while holding out her hand for a handshake.

"Hi my name is Sora, Nice to meet you aswell." Sora shyly replies to the girl.

"Hehe, what a cute name." Kairi laughs quietly.

"Well anyways, Sora why dont you show Kairi around the town for your shifts?" Cid asks in a demanding tone.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Duhduhdaaaaa

Well i hope you guys that have been reading this tell my if this is good cause it is 8 am and i have just pulled another alnighter WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

YAwwwwwwwwnnnnnnnnnnnn

Slumps over desk and begins to snore

goodnite


	3. Chapter 3

Ps i am sorry for not doing the disclaimer for the last two chapters Pleas dont kill me

Ps PS I dont own kingdom hearts or kh 2 or any characters in them.

* * *

"But, Cid..." Sora begins

"No Buts, Sora, Kairi is new here so the least you could do is be a friend and show her around." Cid Explains in a commanding tone.

"No one would want to be a friend with me if they smart..." Sora argues dejectedly.

"WAKE the Fuck up Sora, you have friends, if not the group and Saki, then me your uncle." Cid declares trying to cheer up the boy.

"Sora, if it wouldn't be any trouble would you please take me around to see the town?" Kairi asks quietly.

"Ya... sure... I guess if you want i'll take you." Sora stutters.

* * *

As Sora and Kairi leave a young lady in her 20's walks out from behind the shelves in the back of the store."Hullo Cid" She calls to the man with graying hair.

"Oh Aerith it is you. You startled me." the man replies while jumping around to face her.

"I see that you are trying to hook my god-son up with my niece?" Aerith asks interrogating the older man.

"Oh come off it you were thinking of doing it to just cause they used to know each other before..." Cid pauses

--/Flashback\\\\\\--

"Mommy, Daddy look at me I can fight." the boy with spiky hair yells while striking at his uncle with a foam sword.

"Cid could you come here we need to discuss war strategies." the lady in the gown and tiara says.

"Yes my queen." The man on the ground replys with a head bow.

"But, mommy, uncle cid was playing with me." The boy speaks up.

"I know Sora but he has work to do. So why don't you go find The Dukes daughter, Kairi, and ask her to play with you?." The Queen reasons.

"Ok" With that the boy runs off to the gate with the adults following. The boy continues to run until they get to the other side of the castle where there was a small red haired girl playing with flowers.  
The boy yells at the top of his lungs. " Hullo Kairi"

"Hullo, Sora how are you today." The girl asks trying to hide her blushing face behind the flowers.

"Good how are yo..." The boy starts as the building starts to shake. Fire bursts in from the roof and falling rocks hit the children on the head rendering them uncousious.

"Cid, Aerith grab the Children and take them to safety" Both sets of parents yell.

--/end flashback\\\\\\--

"Cid it wasn't your fault they died even so they have been cared for by relatives their entire lives, well except Sora but he has you."

"I can't help but feel like it was my fault and how am I suposed to tell Sora that his parents died to save a country most people dont know existes anymore and he is the heir to the throne and that a

steward has been ruling for him all this time?" Cid asks the woman.

"You don't until he finds out himself. Or as the god-parent appointed by his parents I could tell him." Aerith declares. "and anyways lets just play it out for now, shall we?

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Please Review

Thanks The Hidden Grave

(ill give you a virtual cookie :3)


	4. Darkness Rising

**Chapter 4: Anger Rises: Secret Life in the dark**

* * *

ok 4th chapter now sora's life in the night might come out in this Chapter

Thanks mislead for reviewing

I dont own kh or the chars

* * *

"So you're the guy from the cemetery, right?" The girl asks quietly. As the two walk down the street.

"Ya, you didn't really seem in the right state of mind to remember that then though." Sora says coldly.

"So you're a foster kid at least that is what I figured from what Cid said." She asks curiously. Sora stops and Kairi keeps on walking down the street.

"What do you have a problem with it?" Sora questions her both could hear some yelling but took no notice of it.

"No, nope, none at all. Truth is I was adopted as well but it was my auntie and uncle who took me in." Kairi explains. "But my auntie is really nice we are really tight, and my dad well, uncle, was murdered by a murderer who killed 8 people before a 12 year old boy caught him… you probably don't believe that but …"

"No I do, let me guess Jardeth Noraman." Sora says quickly.

"Yes that was him but how did you know?" Kairi asks. "Oh you knew someone he killed. Didn't you?

"….Yes,…………" Sora pauses. "It was mom, well foster mom but, she is the only thing I have known so…" Sora trails off as the walk pasta down the Alley he can see a fire and some people throwing firecrackers at a boy roughly the same age as him. "hey Kairi head back to the store and tell Cid that i am taking a couple of guys to the hospital and to come and get me in a bit.

"Ok but why are you stepping in on that you might get hurt?" Kairi ask Sora.

"The boy getting beat up and fire crackers thrown at him is my friend Bryton." Sora Says quickly walking down the alley.

Kairi took off running in the direction they came.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kairi burst through the doors of the store and started rambling to Cid and Aerith about what had happened before she ran back.

Cid looked calmly to Kairi and said "Ok, Kairi, I need you to go home and just relax I am closing now because it has been dead all night. If you want I can send Sora over in the morning to walk you to school. It is on the way anyways."

"That would be great, thank you, Cid" Kairi says quietly and slowly calming down.

"No problem, also you and Sora can have tomorrow off because Aerith and I have some things to discuss." Cid replies, "The Store will be closed tomorrow in light of that."

"Ok, Good night, Cid" Kairi says quickly.

"Hey Kairi, I'll give you a ride home." Aerith calls as they exit the building.

"Wait why are you even here Auntie??" Kairi asks Aerith as they walk to her car.

"Cid and I are old Friends and i wanted to see him."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Kid" Cid calls to me as he enters the hospital and sees me sitting in the cafe. " How is Bryton Doing?"

"Not good" i reply, "He is in the OR and his parents are with the doctor. Apparently He was in debt to the gangsters who were beating him."

"Why would he be in Debt to a bunch of hooligans like that?" Cid asks.

"His Brother owed them for drugs and other things and Bryton said he could cover it for his brother so he could go to rehab. And three months later he still owes them a coupl thousand and the decide to off him." I say retelling the story Bryton told me in the ambulance. "They got him really good Cid, two bullets just off to the side of the heart and a bunch of burns and fractures. Almost 50\50 chance of living....." i trail off with tears forming in my eyes.

"So what happened to the gangsters?" Cid asks the question i hoped to avoid.

"I beat them up before calling 911..." I reply not telling the whole truth. Cid gives me a look knowing that i am lying to him. " I lost control and use magic to subdue them.... i am most killed them by accident i barely was able to stop myself..... the tempting scent of the blood was making me go crazy Cid! I can't stand what i am becoming."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good morning Kairi." Sora calls as he sees her sitting on the front steps of her house.

"Morning" She calls back and walks down to the sidewalk. They remain quiet for the rest of the walk to the school. "So I have ancient studies first what room is that in" Kairi asks after they stop by the office and dropped her stuff off at her looker while looking at the schedule the office gave her.

"Hey Mark it is the emo boy." A boy calls as he walks past with his friends.

"Sure is and look he has a girlfriend too." One of the other boys calls from the other side of the hall.

"It is right across the hall and if you don't mind I am heading to fabrication. Sora says dejectedly. As he gets up a piece of paper falls out of his binder.

"Sora, you drop… he's gone…"Kairi says while grabbing the page before it could be kicked away. There were a few lines of text reading.

I fear who I am becoming,  
I feel that I am losing the struggle within  
I can no longer restrain it,  
My strength, it is fading.

"What does it mean?" Kairi wonders out loud while heading through the class room door.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZz

Night ill post more tommorow night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"This class is so boring I wish I had someone to talk to." Kairi thought too herself as the teacher droned on about how ancient civilizations are important to civilization as we know it today. "I wish Sora were here." Kairi mutters.

Apparently the girl beside her heard this and turned to face her and whispered "Why do you wish that emo kid was here." She looked disgusted as she whispered the word emo but, also sad at the same time like she had lost a good friend. Kairi looked the girl over and noticed that she was not wearing the school uniform but a white t-shirt with black lace running down the opening on the front and short denim shorts and had a long braid tied in her long brown hair.

"What is an emo and why do you call Sora that." Kairi whispered back getting a little angry with people calling Sora an Emo.

"It means that if you don't want a detention Miss Kairi that you will stop whispering in class lectures." Ms. Naomi declared while slamming a metre stick down on Kairi, and The brown haired girl's desk. "And that goes for you to Miss Yuna." After that neither of the girls spoke and Yuna wrote that she would tell Kairi in gym if she had it next. The teacher started talking about The Myth of Abaddon, and about a country that was closed to The Destiny Islands called Abaddon but disappeared hundreds of years ago and how that they traded with our ancestors and even built a temple of some sorts somewhere in the islands. Kairi just spent the rest of class wondering what Sora did to have people oppose having him around them, so much.

After the bell rang Kairi left the room after putting her binder in her bag. When she made to her locker Sora was already there with a small gym bag. "So we have Gym together this block so get your gym clothes together and we will head for the locker rooms."Sora said blankly looking to the side.

"Ahh Sora you dropped this earlier," Kairi mumbled handing the page she found before the first block to the dark haired boy.

"Thanks, but it is just garbage," Sora lied crumpling it up and tossing it to the garbage can a couple metres away. "So ready yet" Sora questioned while closing his locker.

"Ya, I am shall we?" Kairi said while curling her arm around Sora's. A blush slowly crept into her cheeks and a smile on her lips.

"O...O…ok" Sora stuttered as a blush slowly rose to his face, quickly turning away Sora noticed people staring at him and Kairi. Some of them were pointing and laughing, Sora used the arm Kairi was not clinging to, to flip people the finger.

After the entered the gym Sora broke Kairi's hold on his arm and went to the boy's locker room, leaving Kairi to go to the girl's locker room.

As she entered she saw Yuna wave at her. Kairi slowly walked over to the other girl."Hi, Kairi, this is Saki, she and I were Sora's friends, up till a point where our parents deemed him a bad influence. She will be able to explain better seeing as she was closest to Sora in our group."Kairi turned and saw a small girl with black hair and tan skin wearing a light and dark blue track suit.

"Hello" Saki says shyly. She had shoulder length hair tied in the back with almost invisible black elastic.

"Hi, so you were Sora's friends?" Kairi says confused by the sudden twist.

"Yes we were. It started a long time ago. Sora moved here six years ago when he was eight, with his parents whom at the time he did not know at that time that he was adopted and he thought they were his biological parents. So he was shy at first but he and I got paired for an assignment and we got to know each other. Slowly he opened up and joined the group consisting of Yuna, Methos, Sanji, Mark, and I. Shortly after that Kari showed up and the two grew close they were very similar, Sora and Kari. Sora loved her like a sister he had known for ever. By the second year after he moved here the group swelled to 14 now including Riku, Nami, Sam, Karl, Lucien, Jessie, Kari, and Bryton. On Sora's tenth birthday, his mom and Kari went shopping for birthday presents and cake. On the way back from the store they were confronted by..." Saki explained.

"Jardeth Noraman, right" Kairi cut in.

"Yes," Saki continued. "He held them up in the back alley. I don't know what happened but they both were shot, Saki died on the way to the hospital, and Sora's mom decided that seeing as she knew her husband probably would never tell Sora that he was adopted and actually was Cid's older sisters son, She would before she died and she did. Now the next thing I am going to tell you can't be repeated, Ok?"

"Alright" Kairi answered almost instantly.

"Two years ago after a man was shot by Jardeth Noraman, Sora got it in his head that it was his fault that his mom and Kari died and went after Jardeth. Saki dictated slowly as if reliving painful memories.

"Two years ago, but that must mean that the man was my father." Kairi cuts in again.

"I am sorry for your loss." Saki dictating faster now looking through the teacher's office window seeing her pack her stuff up for class." And as we both know Jardeth was caught shortly after Sora went looking for him, the police's official report say a twelve year old caught him, but we believe that it was Sora who did it because afterwards Sora was brought into class by the cops. And after that Sora went back to normal for a year. Then his father started to drink more and Sora started showing signs of depression. Yesturday Sora was in a fight against Riku in gym and his sweat bands fell off and underneath there was cuts along his wrist and Riku confronted him and things fell apart. About a month ago is when our parents decided that he was a bad influence."Saki concludes sadly with tears in her eyes.

"Alright girls it is time to go" Sakura said coming out of her office at the back.

* * *

read and review please.

The Hidden Grave


	6. Fights, insults and injuries

Please r&r

As we entered the gym I saw Sora with three other boys in a padded square platform I heard Sakura (my gym teacher) whisper to Saki "Why is Syaoran thinking putting Sora against those three. I mean he damn well knows that they hate Sora."

I caught up with Saki and Sakura said "Why do they hate Sora?" Sakura kept pace and headed for Syaoran, while Saki and I stopped and Sat on a nearby set of bleachers.

"They hate Sora mainly because he is an easy target for bullies. Low self-esteem, depressed and cuts, But Mark hates him because a couple of months ago his younger sister, who is a year younger than us, asked Sora out and he said no cause she was too young, however the real reason was that he wasn't emotionally stable and was afraid of hurting her. And the others just hate him cause Mark does.

I was about to ask Saki why Sora was emotionally unstable but Mark called out. "Hey, Emo boy ready for some pain."

"If you idiots were smarter, you would have realized that grouping together was not very thoughtful and would have surrounded me." Sora retorted. At this comment Mark and the other two boys surrounded Sora. While they did that, Sora just stood there.

"Your right it would give us the advantage, we were just … um … ah" The boy on Sora's left stammered.

"Testing you" Mark finished. "You two knock him around a bit." After hearing the order to rough Sora up from Mark, the two boys on either side charged at Sora.

Just before they tackled him, Sora stepped backwards so quickly it was almost like he suddenly teleported a foot behind himself, while saying "Wow Mark, I thought you had a brain for a moment there, and then you sent these two after me." As he spoke the boy from the left kicked him in the chest and sent him to the ground.

"That boy who just kicked Sora is Nath, and the other one fighting right now is Jacob." Saki explained as we continued to watch as the pair continued to chase Sora as he dodged their kicks and punches. Nath grabbed Sora's arm and punched him in the face.

"Why is Sora only trying to dodge their attacks and why is no one helping Sora?" I asked Saki. Nath was punching Sora in the ribs, while Jacob held Sora's arms like he was trying to pull them out of their sockets.

"Because the last person to help Sora was Riku yesterday and he ended up fighting Sora instead of the other three." Saki said with a sad tone "He won't let anyone help him and even if he gets hurt in the process he won't let anyone call the fight till the time is up. Last week he ended up …" Saki was cut off as Sora yelled as Jacob let go of his arms and they fell limp at his side. It was easy to see that they had dislocated at the shoulders. Syaoran and Sakura stood up but Sora gave them a look and they sat back down.

I looked at Sora in shock he was bleeding from his nose, mouth, and his temple. Mark walked up to him and said "Had enough emo boys. If not then after I finish with you I am going to take your new sluty red-head over there for a nice time tonight. Well nice for me that is." As Mark turned around Sora stood up and tackled him to the ground. Nath and Jacob just stood there in shock as Sora stood back up and spun quickly while yelling in pain. He stopped suddenly and there were sickening squelching sounds as his shoulders popped into place. Mark Got up quickly gathering his bearings.

"Sora, kick his ass." I called as I realized that the girl he was talking about was me. I am not slow I was just so engrossed by what Sora did it took a little bit for it to register. Sora grabbed Mark's hand as he tried to punch Sora and Sora punched him in the face three times. Jacob ran at Sora and tried to kick him but Sora kicked him away. Nath came up behind Sora and tried to grab him. Sora disappeared from in front of Nath and Appeared behind him. He kicked the back of Nath's knee and as Nath fell, Sora spun kicking Nath in the chest. Nath and Jacob were off the platform now as Sora walked over to Mark. Mark was lifted by Sora with such ease that I was sure that the hulking mass he was, was an illusion. Sora whispered something in his ear and dropped him to the floor.

Everyone started to clap. Sora was walking towards Saki and I but suddenly he passed out a couple of feet in front of us and fell. I quickly stepped forward and caught him. Sakura came to me with a note and told Saki and I to carry him to the nurses office. The nurse got us to lay him on a bed and asked one of us to stay. Saki left saying that they don't really talk any more.

While Sora "slept" I sat and read the books on basic magic that the nurse got me from my next class called Arcane Studies. I guess that either these people are crazy or magic does exist. I'll have to ask Sora what his class was so I can pick up his homework for him. Gazing down from my book I see Sora's peaceful face sleeping. Sora's breathing started to become ragged and short and his pulse increased speed greatly. As he jolts his body upright in bed I instinctively wrap my arms around him, whispering in his ear teling him to calm down that it was just a dream. His eyes start to droop again and as he falls in to the depts of sleep I lay him down. When I am sure that he is asleep I lean down and lightly kiss his brow. As I stay kneeling I whisper "I will protect you till you awake, Sora." With that I go back to reading about the basics of a low level levitation spell.


	7. Hospitals and out early?

Chapter eight

"Ah Miss." The nurse said as I awoke with a start." You feel asleep and we have to move him to the general hospital so we need you to leave.

"But I want to stay with him." I started to protest but then I felt a hand grab mine, I turned and looked down and saw Sora's hand holding mine. He was smiling weakly and looked at the nurse and asked.

"Can she come with me please?" He asked weakly as he tried to sit up. The nurse rushed over to stop him. He fell back wards and started coughing. When his coughing calmed down I saw that there was red running down the back of his hand. The nurse motioned me to follow her out to the hall.

"He has internal bleeding in his lungs and has major fractures in his right arm and ribs. As well as bruises and cuts that are minor however, there are some that look self inflicted on his arms and other suspicious scars that can't be from school fights so do you know anything about this?

"Sorry I moved here a couple of days ago and Sora is my first friend here, so I have no idea what those are."

Alright the ambulance will be here in a little bit so if your parents say you can go to the hospital with him you can go. There is a phone in my office." She said pointing to the door on the other side of the hall.

"Thank you" I said walking in to the dark room. The lights came on as I took two steps in to the room. I took the receiver and dialed my mother's phone number.

On the third ring a voice rang out and said, "Who is this" it was my mom she sounded annoyed.

"It's me, Kairi, you know your daughter" I spouted sarcastically.

"Well, what the do you want, I'm out with Zekes and you know better than to phone me when I am out on a date." She spat from the speaker on the phone.

"One of my friends is going to the hospital and I would like to go with him alright?" I ask patiently.

"Do whatever you want." Came the reply quickly.

"Bye, love you," I said as I hung up the phone not waiting for a reply. I turned around and saw a stretcher being pulled into the infirmary. Stepped in to the hall and the nurse was standing giving Sora's list of injuries to the paramedic. As they pulled Sora out she nudged me, as if to say get going. I walked out beside Sora. They carefully lifted him in to the back of the ambulance. The man who jumped in the back offered me his hand to help me get up into the back. The drive to the hospital was a long quiet one. When we got there they pulled Sora into the surgery prep room and told me to wait in room 2013 because that is where they will bring him after they sew up the organs that are bleeding and brace the ribs and right arm.

I sat on the chair in the corner and read my magic book again. After a few hours Sora was brought in and he was awake. After the doctor and nurses left Sora spoke "I guess Saki and Yuna told you. You probably hate me now. Well I suppose you deserve answers so..."

"I don't hate you," I cut him off; "I just want to save you while there is something to save."

"Thanks for coming. Sora said quietly. "Also the magic book your reading is a joke of the teachers, it just teaches you how to focus your energy."

"Really, I was hoping that I could make things levitate." I say pretending to be sad. We talked about random stuff for hours before we both fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up first. I noticed that our hands were intertwined. I blushed madly and got up from the chair and let go of his hand. A nurse came in and told me that they didn't want to wake us but visiting hours were over 4 hours ago and it would be best if I left and not to worry Sora should be fine in three weeks and able to go to school.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Two weeks later.

I was talking to Saki and Yuna on IM.

Saki4: So how is sora?

Yuna6: ya how is the sob

HeartsWhisper: Sora is doing good, still in the hospital but the doctors are surprised at how fast he is healing.

Saki4: So when does he get out? In time for the dance?

HeartsWhisper: Yup he gets out in a week so a week before the dance y?

Saki4: you should ask him to go to the dance with you.

Yuna6: ya you 2 looked soooooo cute together on your first day.

Sora13 Logged In

Sora13: sup??

HeartsWhisper: Sora?? How did you get on a computer at the hospital??

Sora13: I didn't I was let out.

HeartsWhisper: y did they let you out you had a week left of recoup?

Sora13: Good behavior?

Sora13: So what were you guys talking about?

HeartsWhisper: Can't you just scroll up and find out

Sora13: Nope I can't because I only have up to the part where I logged in.

HeartsWhisper: ok

HeartsWhisper: saki was asking about how you were doing.

Sora13: Thanks saki for asking now instead of three weeks ago you know when I was depressed?

Saki4: You wouldn't talk to any of us then Kairi came and now look at you as rude and talkative as ever.

Sora13: shit has to go

HeartsWhisper: y?

Sora13: Because my fathers home and he will flip shit if he sees me on his computer and ......

HeartsWhisper: and what ? Ground you?

Sora13: Not exactly nvm talk to you tommorow ok?

Saki4: alright bye

Sora13 has logged off

HeartsWhisper: Do you guys think Sora's dad abuses him like as in hitting him and stuff?

Saki4: i dont know? Maybe it would explain why he hates his home so much.

Yuna6: maybe you could ask him about it tommorow ya?

HeartsWhisper: Maybe, the school nurse said something about bruises and scars that wouldnt have been from gym class so....

Saki4:Sorry kairi i have to go night.

Yuna6: same here night girl.

HeartsWhisper:Night you guys

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Read and review and i do not own kh or ff or any characters from them.


	8. I Hit The Ground

"Hey Saki" I call as i walk through the hallway towards her locker.

"Hey Kairi, how is it going today?" Saki calls back as I get to her locker.

"I am good have you seen Sora yet?" i asked while trying to keep an eye out for Sora.

"Ya, however Mrs. Minate took him, Sanji, Riku, Yuna, and Sam to the band room to practice for something for the exchange students coming today." She replies while pulling her gym bag out of her locker. "We have gym first block today so shall we?"

"Sure why not" I reply.

When we got to the gym we walked into a small group of students setting up the schools sound system.

On the gyms stage there was a drum set, a bass guitar, a mic, an electric guitar, and a keyboard. Sakura, the gym teacher came up to us. "Class is canceled today for an assembly and welcoming the exchange students from Cross Academy." She annouced i saw the rest of the class sitting in the corner on their cellphones.

XXXXXXXXX

After the School Chairman made all the classes come down to the gym, the exchange students and teacher came in and there was a few speeches and a small commotion of the students being paired with kids from our school. Saki was up there and she got paired with a kid in a white uniform.(lol vk) Saki came back and sat by me with the kid who introduced her self as Yuuki.

"Good Morning Everyone" The Chairman Said. "Today we have a performance by a group in our school know as Sea Of Twilight. Give them around of applause.

The group came onto the stage and stood behind their instuments, Yuna on the Bass, Riku on the guitar, Sam on the drums, Sanji on the keyboard, and Sora was in front of the mic. He checked to make sure the mic was on before saying "Good morning Students of Cross and Destiny Acadimes, We are Sea of Twilight, My name is Sora and Behind me on drums is Sam, On Bass is Yuna, Riku on guitar and Sanji on keboard. The song we are playing is called Voices Off The Camera by Rise Against." With the final word Riku began to srum a few notes, Then Yuna began along with Sam. Then Sora Stepped back towards the mic.

"Can You Hear?

The desperate Cries, Calling out your name.

Twisting your Arm, Holding out their Hands

And tugging at your sleeve."

Sora was looking for someone in the crowd and as his eyes settled on me his voice rang out.

"Do you Feel?

This underlying sense of urgency?

Or are you as Blind as me...?"

Sora Was looking down at his feet before begining the next part his eyes were very sad looking when he looked up.

"I Hit the Ground and i am still running.

But i need a place to stay tonight.

I swear ill begone in the morring

I just need some where now..."

"I cant bear the tought of losing

I Tried the attention winning Brings

And Ever scince the day i came here

i could stand with out your strings

I am so sick of all these people

but iam scared to be alone

And if this life has taught me any thing

I forgot it long ago"

"And so I Hit the Ground and i am still running.

But i need a place to stay tonight.

I swear ill begone in the morring

I just need some where warm to close my eyes..."

"I Hit the Ground and i am still running.

But i need a place to stay tonight.

I swear ill begone in the morring

I just need some where warm to close my eyes..."

"The Heart is something

You Cant Control

We either Choose to Follow

or be left on our own.

So we're leaving here on a less Traveled road

The desperat cries grow louder

i know we're geting close...

Getting Close..."

Sora Stood there not moving while the others still kept playing. It seemed like forever before he began to sing again

"And So I Hit the Ground and i am still running.

But i need a place to stay tonight.

I swear ill begone in the morring

I just need some where warm to close my eyes..."

"Hit the Ground and i am still running.

But i need a place to stay tonight.

I swear ill begone in the morring

I just need some where warm to close my eyes..."

The Music slowly finished the way it began and there was a thunderous apllause from the all the students and staff, even the students who a few weeks prior tried to beat Sora up were clapping. The chairman stood again infront of the mic as the band packed up and went back stage. He made a couple of announcements and dismissed us just as the bell rang signaling the end of first period.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My next class was arcane studies which was begining to make sense now, for the two weeks that Sora was in the hospital he tutored me, teaching me the basics spells like how to shield my self against physical and non-physical attacks and healing spells. However the thing i have been having trouble with is the attacking spells like blizzard or fire. It is really strange acoording to the teacher most people have a harder time with non offensive spells.

I was busy thinking about what the teacher said about me being opposite to the other students when i walked into someone. As i fell they caught my hand and pulled me up while saying, "Hey Kairi, Snap out of it and watch where your going." I looked up at the person realizing that it was Sora I blushed and wrapped my arm around his, like on the way to gym before the fight. When I looked back at him i saw he was blushing as well.

"I am sorry Sora do you mind walking like this? I asked unwrapping my arm from his and stepping back.

"No, I just didn't think you want people staring at us like they were a minute ago." He replies.

"Ok..." I say wrapping my arm around his again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bell rang again just as we entered the classroom and people were already standing and practicing their magic on each other. Before you think we are insane or something, rhe teacher handed out little amulets on the first day that absorb lower level spells like the ones we are capable of doing. Any ways Saki and i worked together as usual, her exchange student was watching in amasment as I casted my first successful fire spell at Saki, whos shield spell was lacking so it was absorbed by the amulet around her neck. For the rest of class we kept switching roles. Sora however read scrolls in a weird lanuage while drawing on spell talismens. At the end of the class Sora was talking to the teacher about taking some other scrolls that he was interested in home to study. Our teacher mumbled something about how lucky Sora was to be able to understand the Abadonian Glyphs on the scrolls and how he should teach the class and her how to read them aswell. Sora ended up with the scrolls and we split up for the rest of the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After School Sora and I walked home with Saki and Yuna, when we got to my house Saki asked us if we wanted to go swimming tonight at the pool. Yuna and I instantly said yes. Sora how ever said maybe and continued walking down the road leaving us standing there.


End file.
